This invention relates to an improved drinking utensil wherein the user is able to regulate the amount of liquid contained within the drinking utensil by extending a portion of the drinking utensil. This invention is a product designed to enhance the experience of drinking from a container. This invention allows the user to regulate the amount of consumable formulations within a container beyond that of normal proportions. This invention has the potential to act as a thermo drinking utensil with dual wall design when not extended and extend for the purpose of holding more liquid when desired. This invention allows for logo and art decoration which other drinking utensils can not accomplish.
Presently, there are many different drinking utensils commonly used to contain liquid for the purpose of consuming a variety of consumable formulations. In recent times super-sizing has become quite popular. Everywhere the ordinary individual eats, drinks, or shops, he/she is given the option of consuming the largest portion available. Yet, if the consumer buys a 64 ounce drinking utensil at a convenience store, department store, amusement park, stadium, or any other outlet, he/she has been stuck with only that size of container which may only be used for the type of consumable that particular container holds. This invention allows the person who prefers one particular drinking utensil the choice to use that drinking utensil for their morning coffee, their afternoon beverage, their tailgating beverage, their families picnicking beverage or whatever they desire to use it for. This invention also allows the consumer and the retailer to conserve shelf space because although this invention may hold a certain amount of a formulation extended it is able to take up less space when not extended. Currently, there are drinking utensils being manufactured which allow for the extension of liquid capacity. Prior art discloses extendable drinking utensils which act like an accordion in order to produce the function of extending or expanding liquid or formulation capacity. These methods of assistance in extending or expanding liquid or formulation capacity are satisfactory in their function However, these extendable drinking utensils do not allow for the proper housing of hot and cold beverages and are not conducive to logo and art decoration. This invention accomplishes the desired effect of extending liquid or formulation capacity while also allowing for the proper housing of hot and cold liquids and the enhancement of logo and art decoration.